the life of summerfall
by lawsonsog
Summary: character from my story hawkfrost's son someone requested that they wanted to know what happens to him so it's his story from birth to death
1. Chapter 1

" mama can we play outside now." squeaked my brother and sister.  
my mama 's voice was stern " i told you two to wait until your brother opens his eyes ."  
" but mama he's small and we want to play he'll never open his eyes we don't like him." yowled inkkit with that i opened my eyes everyone was staring at me they were all so big, compared to me. my mama brushed her tail and seeped me closer.  
" he's so small he should be called small kit not summerkit." snickered snowkit those are my littermates snowkit and inkit i also have another brother cloudkit they were bigger than me and huge jerks.

" if you keep being mean to your brother than you'll stay in here until your apprentices." she scowled inkkit was the oldest and the meanest. after i opened my eyes i hoped that i would grow is well but i justs stayed small i would grow if i could. the first time we went outside the camp was huge because the older cats got to sleep outside we were going to be apprentices. inkkit always teased me that i wouldn't because i was two small. " you'll never be a warrior, you're two small you should stay in the nursery with the kits." he snickered everyone was laughing even mama i'd had enough of him and snowkit. " you think you're better than me just because you're bigger i wish you would just go die." i spat at him i didn't wait for a response i ran out of the nursery past all the other cats out of camp i didn't realize until i was lost in the forest close by i saw a few cats on the other side of a stream i had never seen one before but i had heard of one.

before i could say anything something grabbed me by the scruff and dragged me to camp when it let me go i ran to mama i quickly as i could she scowled down at me " why did you say that to your brother and why did you run off what if cats from other clans found you they would kill you." i shrank back in fear  
" i didn't know he could get even smaller ." i heard cloudkit snicker for what i did i was banned from leaving mama's den i stayed there for a few days then on the last day it happened my brother cloudpaw was made an apprentice early i got to leave i went to the dirtplace in there i found a small hole. i squeezed through the hole the forest was on the other side it was amazing the first time i was outside i was scared and distracted.

now i wasn't down the hill i could see cloudpaw with his mentor crowfeather they were with two other cats one of them was an apprentice with dark greyish brown fur. the warrior had bright ginger fur and was snarling at my brother the started fighting i'd seen apprentices doing mock fighting but real fighting. the apprentice and warrior both attacked him a strange red liquid coming from his throat all signs of life left his eye and collapsed on the floor . i squeezed back through the hole and dashed back to mama's den she asked me where i was but i didn't have time i told everything how i got to the hills and cloudpaw's death she said i should stay inside with inkkit and snowkit while she found crowfeather.

when she came back she said that we had to stay hidden in some brambles because it's dangerous outside we stayed there for a long time . mama was guarding us . at that time we knew we were safe until a strange warrior came into the den it was the same one that had killed cloudpaw he was fighting mama we knew she would win. but what we saw was horrible . she laid died on the floor  
" he killed mama now i'll kill him." he snarled snowkit tried to stop him but he went anyway in a short time he attacked him from behind he swatted a paw a him and inkkit fell to the ground badly hurt the warrior disappeared again we gathered around inkkit  
" noooooooooooo inkkit." snowkit wailed.  
" first my brother then my mother and brother who next." i spat but no one heard we were left alone both inkkit and mama were dead we had no one else.


	2. the gathering

it was horrible watching my own mother and brother being killed in front of me. i run back to my hiding place scared that he might get me but he just leaves for a while we stay hidden till crowfeather comes in with some other warriors they stare at the two dead bodies snowkit and i walk out slowly back to the nursery but the time we got there the whole camp knew that mama had died.

2 moons later

it's time that i become an apprentice with snowkit i just wished that inkkit had been here and milkstar making us apprentices not crowfeather. " with the power of our warrior ancestors i make you snowpaw,lilypaw and summerpaw." you could hear cats chanting our names again and again.

i was happy because crowfeather was taking me to the gathering then i could tell everyone that it which cat killed my mother, snowpaw says that i'm overreacting and i should calm down and wait till i'm a warrior to get my revenge.

we were on our way to the gathering crowfeather wanted to get there last so we didn't have to wait when we got there crowfeather wanted to start climbed up to the high rock " let the gathering of the clans begin i have some sad news our beloved leader milkstar died a while ago when her ruby glowed and sensed danger and we hide in our underground burrows but a cat went into milkstar den and killed her but her kits saw what happened and will pick out the warrior that killed her and inkkit" pointed his paw at a large dark brownish cat he walked through the crowd to crowfeather and i.

" yes i killed milkstar but i only killed her once and she had never lost one of her lives but alas she died which means starclan didn't believe that she was worthy to be leader of windclan so tallstar should come back to be leader and choose a different deputy as crowfeather is unworthy he should be banished from the forest"

murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd. crowfeather bared his teeth i've never seen him like that before

" i'm clan leader now and any cat that has a problem can talk to me personally let's go summerpaw"

crowfeather was quiet the rest of the night he didn't say a word to anyone later he called me to his new den he sat in the corner.

"summerpaw why do you think they think i'm unworthy." i sat still " it's because three of my children are half-clan most of the clan don't trust me anymore but if i destroy thunderclan and wolfheart then they'll think differently the fear me soon we will get the entire forest then the rest of the clans starve on the streets with bloodclan i'll need your help when you become a warrior i want you the kill the deputy of windclan then i'll make you deputy then you'll become leader you want to be leader and rule the clan don't you."

i slowly nodded "good go back to your den" i stalked out of his den thinking about what he said i do want to be leader i do want to rule and i should be leader and rule the forest because if i don't wolfheart might corrupt the forest and all the cats in it he's related to tigerstar and he's the son of hawkfrost he's a danger to windclan, thunderclan and the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

okay now there's a short time skip and crowfeather is really bitter

" try again" he spat I was tired but I had to try for milkstar, inkkit and snowpaw I will grow strong and defeat wolfheart.

" what are you doing don't waste time to think don't you want to get strong and defeat wolfheart think of what he did to your family." he spat again

I shout back " I'm trying to get stronger for my family and my siblings he hurt my loved ones I.. I loved them." I sat down crowfeather staring at me his eyes blazed with anger. " love, hahahahaha love isn't real love is fake no one feels love, love is like a leaf I could kill it with one paw shred it to tiny pieces it doesn't exist just a rumour like starclan cause if it does how come all I've had is grief the cat I loved died before my eyes I found another then she chooses her clan over me then nightcloud forces me to make breezepelt it not real it's fake not cat goes to starclan the place of no stars." he turned away mumbling something.

i always believed that every cat goes to starclan and here our leader doesn't want that.

**there is a long term skip between this when summerfall attacks blackhawk **

I've waited for this I've trained for this my warrior name snowpaw is right next to me. Crowfeather is still leading us onewhisker tried to get rid of him because he didn't believe in starclan but crowfeather fought him and had his dead body drowned in the moonpool. " today two apprentices become warriors summerpaw you'll be summerfall and snowpaw will be snowtail now get back TO WORK." it would do but we're still all windclan " I'm going to the halfbridge alone" I announced I didn't have time for company.

When I got there I heard "time to die" being yowled by lionblaze I dashed to see what was happening. " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't see" I heard and " noooooooooooooo" lionblaze yowled as he fell in the water in the water as well was a twoleg kit he was swimming towards lionblaze who was blind and tried to get out of his grip he placed him on the half-bridge then swam laid down on the half-bridge I thought of attacking this runt he was wolfhearts kin I said " hello Blackhawk I hope you've enjoyed your first day as a warrior but now it must come to an end" I raised my paw" say goodbye Blackhawk" before my paw touched him he disappeared "impossibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I yowled

I return to camp frustrated with lionblaze by my side he can't see as well but were partners now we both hate wolfheart and his kits now we both want to leave the clans to make a new tigerclan with windclan at our side its genius.


	4. Chapter 4

it was dark lionblaze may be blind in one eye but is still usefull " lionblaze there's jayfeather kill then we can leave." i hissed  
" gladly" he snarled licking his lips. jayfeather was collecting herbs i the forest lionblaze pounced on him i couldn't see what was happining but i could smell blood and hear jayfeather yowl. " greet tigerstar in starclan for me brother." i saw him sink his teeth in his neck blood was all over the floor and jayfeather was motionless. lionblaze purred we both slipped away as i could sent dovewing.

we returned to camp greeted by crowfeather " well, done i suspect your mission was a sucess." i nodded.  
" good after i rule the forest we can use the power of the moonpool and attack starclan i leanrt a secret. a secret starclan doesn't want anyone to know. if you bathe in the moonpool you'll have the power stronger than starclan you can become a twoleg."  
i gasped at the thought " why do you want to be a twoleg" i asked  
" because then we'll be able to travel to starclan and attack we'll still have our teeth and claws so we'll beat them then i'll consume their lives and become immortale with you at my side we'll rule the heavens all will bow down to me they will worship me and like they did starclan."

his idea was brilliant becoming a twolegs and ruling starclan part of me wanted that the other part not so much it seemed wrong to do.  
**moons later **

our army is amazing we have lots of cats all of under the age of an apprentice we have bloodclan in our power and soon crwofeather wanted to became twolegs we agreed to go but he made us promise to tell everyone he's dead and we killed him.

kay end of story it's short but most of it covered in hawkfrost's son so yeah


	5. sorry

i'm sorry to say but we all know what happens to summerfall if you don't read my story hawkfrost's son and i'll start a new story probaly the squel to branchpaw's story but it's over sorry


End file.
